Callen's 12 days until Christmas
by carson34
Summary: 12 days until Christmas!
1. 12 days until Christmas

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. There will be 12 chapters in this storyline and I hope that you like this storyline. Now each chapter will be posted by 11:59pm (PST) each night until Christmas. I hope that you like this storyline and make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. This storyline is for Callen and special OC. I don't know what character yet. I started to write it on December 1st and the first one is going to be posted on December 13, 2013. The word goal for this storyline is going to be just as longer as the ones that I attempted to posted. I hope that you enjoy this storyline. Don't forget to check out Callen's December wish and this week's one take Monday storyline.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you have seen on the show. I just own my character Christina.

Characters summary:

Callen accidentally falls for the new co-worker when Sam is on vacation but will this be the start of their relationship or will Hetty forced her to leave?

Christina just joined the team and Hetty assigned her to work with Callen while Sam is on a vacation with his family. Will romance bloom for her and Callen?

* * *

Chapter one: 12 days until Christmas

That morning

Christina walked into the bathroom knowing that she could not be late for work since it was her first day of being there. He was all ready to go and headed for her car. She got to work with enough time to not be late. She walked to the front door and opened it. She was surprised to see a small woman standing there.

"Are you Christina?" Hetty asked her.

"Yes I am." She responded to her new boss.

"Welcome to the team. Now we are a partner short so I am going to put you with him until his partner comes back. I hope that's okay with you." Hetty revealed to her.

"That's perfectly okay with me." She responded as Deeks walked past her.

"Aw. Mr. Deeks, have you seen Mr. Callen?" She asked Deeks as he turned around to look at her.

"He's upstairs waiting for us to get up there. Why?" He responded to his boss.

"Because he has a new partner until Mr. Hanna comes back from his vacation." She revealed to him. "Now can you get Callen come down here."

"Yes." He said as he turns to head upstairs to get Callen. About two minutes later, she sees the man come down the stairs and she assumes that it was Callen. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Hi, my name is G Callen." He revealed to her.

"Christina." She said to him. "I guess that I am going to be your new partner until Sam gets back."

"Alright let's go. We have a case." He responded back to her as they headed upstairs.

Christina and Callen headed on their first case together. He was okay with being partner with her. He just hoped that if there was a gun fight that she would have his back. Just Callen's luck, there was a gun fight and now Callen's having to make sure that she will be okay and so does she.

When they got back to headquarters, they found Hetty waiting for them. She was happy to see that they were working together so great. They finished up the paperwork and headed home.

* * *

Callen walked into his house after a long day at work. He had gotten a new partner since Sam had left for his Christmas vacation. He knew that she was just there to help them with cases until they went on Christmas break. Callen decided to call Sam and let him know about the person that temporary replacement.

"Hey so how was the person's first day?" Sam asked his friend.

"It was fine until we found out that we were going to have a female agent." He responded to him.

"How did that go down with Kensi?" Sam asked his friend.

"It went down with her just fine. The girls got to partner together while I got stuck with Deeks. Did you know that he was messing with everything in my car?" Callen revealed to his friend.

"Maybe we should have listen to Kensi." Sam responded to him.

"Yeah now we know. I think that I am going to put her with Deeks tomorrow morning for our case." Callen responded to him.

"That sounds nice." Sam responded to him. "Hey I need to go."

"Okay bye." Callen responded to him.

Callen decided to go and make his dinner after hanging up the phone. He knew that tomorrow would be a better day for their team. He really did like this new agent but he knew Hetty rule about dating coworkers. He knew it would be dangerous if they started to date.

* * *

Author Note: alright that's the end of this first chapter and I hope that you will enjoy the next twelve days until Christmas. I started to write this storyline and Steve's on November 30. Don't forget to check out tomorrow chapter to find out what happens on chapter two of this storyline. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. Also don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I would love to chat with you and get to know you. I am sorry if this chapter is shorter than what you would want it to be but I wanted to make sure that this chapter is posted on time. See you tomorrow for the next chapter of this storyline.

Don't forget to watch NCISLA on Tuesday night and then tune into my season storyline. Hopefully you guys will like this. What do you think about the new character?


	2. 11 days until Christmas

Author Note: It's time to write chapter two of this storyline. I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of this storyline. Did you guys review it and let me know what you think of it? I am going to try to make sure that I have this posted by December 14! I hope that you like this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: 11 days until Christmas

* * *

Callen

Callen had a hard time sleeping last night so he decided to go for a ran on the beach. He was happy to have the time by himself to figure out what is going on in his head. He could not get her out of his head. Callen got back to his house to find Hetty waiting for him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked his boss.

"I am here to see you Mr. Callen." She revealed to him.

"Why?" He responded to her.

"Because you have a new partner and I want to make sure that I matched you guys up right." She responded to him.

"And this could not have waited until we got to work today?" He questioned her.

"It could have." She revealed to him. "But I wanted to make sure that you were okay with her being as your partner after what happen yesterday."

"Well thank you very much Hetty." He responded "But we are okay working together." He just hoped that these feelings that he had for her would not grow to anything more.

* * *

Christina

Christina knew that she was going to have figure a way to get to know Callen better. She did not get that much sleep last night and knew that coffee was a must for them right now. She got ready for work before heading downstairs to get her morning coffee. She was about to leave for work when she opened the front door to find someone standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as the person grabbed her and threw her into the car. She woke up to find where she was in front of her father. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Because you needed to check in with me like you promised." He revealed her. "How is trying to get to know Callen and the rest of the team?"

"I don't want to do this to them." She said to her father right before he slapped her.

"They killed your mother and you don't want to get revenge on them." He revealed to his daughter.

"Dad, I can't do it to them. They were doing what's best for this country. Mom was doing something that got her killed." She said to her father.

"too bad for them. I will get revenge for your mother with or without your help." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Callen

Christina is two hours late getting to work and we have tried to get a hold of her. He decided to walked up to the ops office to find out if Eric could find a location on her cell phone.

"Hey Eric, is there any way that we could find Christina?" Callen asked as he walked over to them.

"Yeah just give me a second to pull up the tracker and I will put her number in." Eric said to him as he pulled up the tracker. "I found her."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"It looks like she is at the warehouse on main street." Eric revealed to him.

"Send me the address on my phone." Callen responded to him as he walked out of the room.

Callen ran downstairs and grabbed Kensi and Deeks for help with Christina. We got into my car and headed to the location. They finally got there and Callen looked into the window to find her tied to the car. They managed to get inside and arrest her father and the others. Callen untied her and she watched Callen arrested her father.

"Callen go nice on him." She said to him while earning a look from the others in the team. Callen and Kensi put the men that they arrested in the back of the cars and Callen wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with her. They got to the boatshed where Kensi and Deeks interviewed her father while Callen wanted to talk to her about what's going on.

"What is going on with you? Why did you want me to go easy on it?" He asked her as she just stood there. He did not understand what was going on with her. "Are you going to tell me? Who is that person?"

"He's my father and he wants revenge on you and the team." She revealed to him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because you guys killed my mom. He wants me to get to know you guys and then tell him everything that I know about you." She revealed to him. "But I could not do it. Callen, I am sorry if you think that I am betraying you but that's not what is going on. I don't want to see you guys hurt."

Callen did not respond, he just walked away from her and out of the boat shed. She honestly thought about following him to make him understand why she chose to do this.

Callen's house

Callen walked into his house really hurt by her actions since she was trying to destroy his team. He wanted to make sure that his team was safe. Tomorrow he was going to go and talk to Hetty about what is going on. He hears a knock on the front door and he heads to open it to find both Hetty and Christina standing there. Callen allowed them both to come in there.

"Mr. Callen, She needs to explain the rest of the what is going on." Hetty informed him.

"What is that?" He asked her coldly.

"I told Hetty of what was going on and we used it to trapped my father. I never wanted to hurt this team or you and I am sorry for that." She informed him.

* * *

Author Note: Alright it's time for chapter 2 to be done. Thank you very much for reading chapter one. I hope that you like this new chapter. Don't forget to leave a review right below this section. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time on your favorite storylines. Don't worry about December wish. I have it out and ready for the next couple of days.


	3. 10 days until Christmas

Author Note: I hope that you all like my twist on chapter 2. Did you review chapter 2? If so thank you for it. Now it's time for chapter 3. Don't forget to check out Callen's December wish! I just posted chapter 15 this morning. Thank you all for reading the past two chapters and I hope that you will like this chapter. Will Callen forgive her? Let me know what you think of this chapter at the end of this.

Author's response to reviews:

Ice: It's such a weird rule anyways. She's new to the team and so it might change in the future of his rule. we never know. We can't stop true love. When love happens, it will happen. Thanks for your review.

valkyrieschains: I am glad that you are intersted in this storyline. I hope that you will like this storyline. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter three: 10 days until Christmas

Callen

Callen could not sleep any longer this morning. He looked at the clocked to see that it's three in the morning. He did not understand why he is so mad about her keeping the fact that her father wanted him dead or their team. He decided to go and talk to her about it but he decided that he was going to wait for it to be later in the morning. It was around 9am when he finally decided to head over to her house. He got there right as she walked out of the house. He got out of the car and waited for her to walk down the stairs.

Christina

I woke up this morning to find that it was Saturday and I was seriously happy for the day off since that means that I can get some Christmas shopping done for some of her family. She did not know if Callen would forgive her of what happen yesterday. She decided to put it on the back burner. She headed out to her car to find Callen standing there.

"hey, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I need to know why did you not tell me that your father wanted revenge when we first met." He revealed to her.

"I am sorry. I had talked to Hetty about my father was trying to do. She told me not to tell you. It was not because I did not want to but because I had orders not to tell you." She responded to him.

"Would you have told me about it?" He asked her.

"Yes I would have." She responded to him. She walked over to him and he smiled at her. "So what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know yet." He responded to her. "Are you going Christmas shopping?"

"Yes that was the plan." She responded back to him.

"Do you mind let me come on so I could get my Christmas shopping done?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah sure." she responded to him as he walked over to his car and she followed him. They spent time together while shopping. Callen noticed that he was starting to have feelings for her and she might have them to. He wanted to make sure that it was natural and growing.

Later that night

Callen and Christina were back at her house and wrapping presents. Callen noticed that she has not gotten her tree yet.

"Hey, you want to go and get your Christmas tree with me today?" He asked her.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful. Let's go." She responded back to her friend. They head to his car and headed for the Christmas tree lot. They found the prefect tree and then headed back to her house. She was happy to spend the day with him. When they got back to her house, they put up the tree and got it up to decorated it.

"Thank you for helping me." She said to her friend.

"You are welcome." He responded back to finished decorating the tree "hey I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?"

"I would love to." She revealed back to him as he smiled.

"Well I should be going home. I will see you tomorrow if that's okay with you." He responded back to her.

"That's wonderful." She said to him.

"bye." He responded back to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Callen headed to his car and headed back to the house. He was happy to her in his life. He was excited to see how their relationship would turn into before Christmas had started. They both fell asleep and was excited to see what happen but they needed to be careful before Hetty found out what happen between them today. They both slept peacefully.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline and we have ten more days until Christmas. I am so excited for Christmas. What is your favorite memory about Christmas? Don't forget to leave a review about this chapter and your favorite memory. Be sure to find me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time and chat with many of you.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. Don't be shy and leave me a review on this chapter and I will see you tomorrow morning for chapter number 4. I can't believe that Christmas is coming fast!

I do have some Christmas Eve, Christmas, New Years Eve, New Years storylines that will end the rest of the year. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it.

What is your favorite Christmas Movie? Ten more days until Christmas. There are more storylines planned for the next year. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. we got a christmas party to go to and I will be trying to finished Steve's 12 days until Christmas and December wish when I get home.


	4. 9 days until Christmas

Author Note: It's time to write chapter two of this storyline. I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of this storyline. Did you guys review it and let me know what you think of it? I am sorry that this chapter has taken most of the day but normally on Sundays, it's hard for me to write Monday storylnes. This weekend I am hoping to have it done early.

Chapter four: 9 days until Christmas

Christina's house

Christina woke up to find her cell phone going off and she picked it up so that way she can find out who it was. She smiled when she saw that Callen was calling. She decided to answer it.

"Hey." She answered the phone.

"Hey, we have an early case this morning. We need you here at headquarters in about ten minutes." He revealed to her.

"Alright I will be there in a few minutes." She responded.

"We will see you then." He said right before he hanged up the phone. She got dressed and headed to go to work. By the time that she got there, Callen was waiting for her outside. He did not even wait for her to get out of her car and climbed and they were off to talk to the wife of the victim. Callen told her everything that they found out in the case.

"Could the wife done it since the fact that her husband was found dead in his lover's house?" She asked him trying to find some clues to the murder.

"it could be a chance. We should asked her where she was the night that her husband was killed." He responded to her as they kept heading to the wife's house. When they got there they did not find anything that said that the wife did it but that she knew that her husband was cheating on her.

They spend the day working on this case and they still haven't figure who killed the husband. They needed to find answers. Callen decided that they should get something to eat before they go back to work.

"Hey you want to grab something to eat?" Callen asked her.

"Yes." She responded as she grabbed her purse and headed to find something to eat. They were enjoying the dinner when they decided to make some small talk.

"So when are we going to have our first date?" She asked him.

"What are we going to call this?" He asked in responded to her.

"I thought that this was just two co-workers having dinner together, what are you calling it?" She revealed to him that she was not actually calling this a date. Callen could not believe that she was not calling this a date.

"I was calling it as a date." He revealed to her. "I mean that we don't have to call it a date if you don't want to."

"No I do want to call it a date." She responded to him.

"Then let's call it a date." He responded as they went back to work. They got done with the case around ten pm and Hetty gave them all the day off tomorrow so they could get some sleep.

"Bye Hetty." They said as they walked out of headquarters and headed home for some sleep. Right when they got to the car, Callen walked over to her so he could asked her out.

"Hey do you want to go on a movie date with me?" He asked her.

"Yes. When do you want to do it?" She responded back to him.

"Maybe tomorrow since we have the day off." He revealed to her.

"That sounds wonderful." She said to him as she got into the car and headed back to her house. He decided to do the same and was looking forward to their date tomorrow. He decided to text her to see what she wanted to go see.

"What movie did you want to go see?" He asked in a text.

"Catching Fire." she responded really fast.

"Alright, I will see what time it starts and then text you it. I will pick you up from your house." He revealed to her.

"Alright that sounds wonderful." She replied back. "I will see you then. I am really tired so I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright sleep tight." He responded back.

"You too." She said as she hit send and then waited to turn off her phone. She headed upstairs to go back to bed.

Author Note: Alright I am working on the Christmas eve storyline right now. I am so excited for you guys to read it. There will be a big twist coming up and it will change everything! I hope that you like it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I love to update all the time. I also would love for you to review this chapter. What is your favorite Christmas movie or song? Thanks for reading and I will see you tomorrow. How many of you saw the movie Catching Fire? What did you like about it? Leave a review and it will be in the next chapter.


	5. 8 days until Christmas

Author Note: It's time to write the next chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for understanding to yesterday's chapter of this storyline. I do need to pick up the missing amount from the last chapter. I might have to take a little bit of break since now I am sick

Chapter five: eight days until Christmas

Callen's house

Callen and Kristy were enjoying their movie date and when they ran into Kensi and Deeks who were also out on a date. Callen hoped that they did not see them together. He figured that they were dating since the way that they have been acting for they were.

"Hey what movie are you guys going to see?" He asked them as they are walking over to them.

"Catching Fire, you?" Deeks asked his friend.

"The same movie." He responded to them as they walked into the movie theater. They sat down and enjoyed the movie. After the movie, Callen was driving her back home.

"I hope that Kensi and Deeks don't say anything to Hetty." She told him.

"They won't because then they are going to have to tell her that they are dating. We can talk to them tomorrow morning about it." He responded to his friend.

Author Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and I am sorry that it's so short but I told you that Monday's chapter was going to affected today's chapters. I hope that you will enjoy me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. 7 days until Christmas

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. Don't be afraid and leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't understand how we could be on chapter six with about seven chapters left. I need to make up the part that I miss from last chapter. If I don't do it before Christmas eve then I will on that day. I am going to return POV for this one chapter to make it bigger since it was important to catch this storyline up on it's word count. I need to make sure that I got half way done with this chapter before I went to bed. Right before I went to bed, I managed to get a big part of this chapter done and I hope that you liked this chapter and please make sure that you liked this chapter.

Chapter six: 7 days until Christmas

Callen's house

Callen's POV

I was not even nervous about Kensi and Deeks telling Hetty since I knew that they would have to tell her about their relationship. Normally I would not date someone with a gun but with Christina it was different since she was really important to me. I had to keep her safe and I knew how I was going to do it. I decided to leave to picked up Deeks so that way I could talk to him. I decided to text Deeks to tell him that I am on my way right now to picked him.

"Hey, I am on my way to get you since I need to talk to you." I sent the text to Deeks.

"Wait, why?" Deeks responded back to me within moments.

"Because I need to talk to you about something from yesterday. I already told Kensi that I was coming to get you." I responded back to him.

"Alright how far away are you?" He asked me.

"I am leaving now." I responded back to him. I get to Deek's house within a half and hour and he is waiting for me to get there.

"It's about time. No wonder why you are never on time to work." Deeks revealed to me.

"Deeks, I need to asked you something." I revealed to him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I need you to keep the fact that you saw me with Christina to yourself." I revealed to him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked me.

"Because then you have to tell Hetty about your relationship with Kensi." I responded back to him.

"That's blackmail." He respond back to him.

"Yes I know but it's the only way that I can keep you quiet." I responded to him.

"Fine I won't say anything to Hetty about you and Christina." He revealed to me as we head to work.

Christina's POV

I walked into work to find Kensi already there and it gives me time to talk to her about yesterday. I am hoping that she will not say anything to Hetty since she was friends with Callen.

"Hey it's good thing that I got a chance to talk to you before the rest of the team gets here." Kensi said to me as we headed for gym.

"What about?" I asked her.

"What are your intentions with Callen?" she responded to me.

"We are just trying to figure out things. We both have feelings for each other." I revealed right as Sam walks into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked me as we walked towards him.

"Nothing. Girl chat." I revealed to him part of what's going on.

"Okay, well we have a new case and they want us back right now. Callen and Deeks are already here. They sent me down to look for you girls." He revealed as we follow them up back to ops center.

Callen's POV

I was starting to get nervous when I did not see Christina when I walked into the room this morning but then I saw her bag. Before I got a chance to look for her, Eric called us up to the ops room and Hetty sent Sam to look for them. They walked into the room and we started to learn about our new case. I was glad to see that she did not get in trouble with Hetty. They got the information done and now they were heading for questioning.

Christina's POV

"What did you want to asked Deeks and is he going to tell?" I asked him.

"I asked him not to tell her and he said that he would not." He responded back to me. I was happy that he was going to keep our sercet. We managed to find the girl that was being attack and now we had to keep her safe. Sam came along with us and there was gun fire. I did my best to keep Lily safe since I did not have my gun.

"Why did you not keep your gun on you?" Sam yelled at me.

"Because I did not know that we needed to have my gun." I yelled back at him as Callen moved in between.

"Guys, the more that you yell the more that the gun men are going to find us." Callen revealed to us trying to get them be quiet. It was too late the men heard them and came in shooting. Callen pushed Lily and myself out of the way to keep us safe. After the gun fired stopped both Lily and myself got out of the dumpster and we need to keep going. We spotted on the same truck that has been following us for a couple of times.

"Hey G." I called out his name.

"What?" He said as he walked closer to me.

"That truck has been following me for the past couple of minutes." I revealed to him as Sam came over.

"How do they know where we are?" Sam asked him. I have pat down Lily to make sure that she is clean and we are sure that there is no tracker on her. Once we have determine that she was okay that we are sure that it was our phones. We needed to ditch them and so we did. Now we needed to find a way to keep safe. Callen knew of something that we could find.

We managed to keep safe and got everything that we needed. We found out something troubling with her father and we needed to get to the button of it. We managed to keep the father safe and then we headed back home where we celebrated Christmas.

Callen's POV

We were about to headed home and knew that things we were going to have to talk about. We walked out to her car and I watched her get in there.

"Hey do you want to meet at my house?" I asked her.

"Yeah that sounds prefect." She responded to me. She heads to my house and we were ready to talk about what's going on with our relationship.

"Hey, so we need to be honest with Hetty about this relationship." I revealed to her. "I mean look at Kensi and Deeks since the fact that they are keeping it a secret."

"I know. We need to be careful." She responded back to him.

Christina's POV

Callen and I have been talking for many hours and We seem to be a prefect match. I hope that we can keep this relationship going but we needed to make sure that everything would be okay.

"Are you sure that we can keep this relationship going?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We just need to be honest with each other." He responded back to me as he gave me a small hug when there was a knock on the door. Callen goes to open the front door to find Hetty standing there.

Hetty's POV

I knew that there was something going on with Callen and Christina but I just did not want to believe it. I don't know what to think about it.

"Ms. Christina, what's going on here? Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Because I needed to find out what's going on." She responded me.

"Hetty, don't blame her. Blame me." He responded to me before I got a chance to answer.

"What are you guys? Girlfriend/boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Yes." He responded to me. I knew that they were together and I was okay with it but I am not going to tell them.

Author Note: What do you think is going to happen? Leave a review. Don't forget to check out tomorrow's chapter to find out what is going to happen. It's going to be a surprise. I still have many Christmas storylines to write and I hope that you will enjoy them. I have a week off next week and that will give me more time to wrrite it. I am looking forward to writing this week's season chapter. I hope that you will like it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to check out my other fan fic storylines that I have going for this month. It doesn't seem like I have gotten that much written for this month but hopefully you will like it. My goal is to have the 5,750 mark since it needs to be done. So that way we have less then a small chapter to filled. Have you check out my twitter account as Carson34ff. I have been thinking about doing a sequel to this storyline in the new year. Let me know what you think of it. I have been thinking about doing a new storyline for you in Person of Interest. Let me know if you would read that storyline. I have managed to check myself up with this chapter along. I hope that you like it and don't forget to check out Callen's December wish and NCIS:LA season five. I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter of this storyline. I am off to get some sleep. Good night.


	7. 6 days until Christmas

Author Note: I am not sure how this is going to work Christmas is in about six chapters. I hope that you like this chapter. I did manged to catch up the word count in the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. My goal was to get almost 1,000 words on this chapter and I hope that you will like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you have seen on NCIS and NCIS:LA. NCIS characters will be in tomorrow's chapter too.

Chapter seven: six days until Christmas

Callen's POV

I was surprised to see how much Hetty was accepting my relationship with Christina. She told me that she was not going to transfer either of us. I was looking forward today since I was going to get some christmas presents for our co-workers and for Christina. I hope that she will like this gift that I get her. I decided to buy her a necklice since the fact that all women like jewerly.

Christina's POV

I was happy that Callen had sent me a text last night letting me know that Hetty knew about our relationship and seem to be okay with our relationship. I was going to get Christmas shopping for our team and for Callen. I don't know what to get Callen this year so I decided to take it simple by asking Sam what to get Callen since I did not know what to get him. Sam met me at the store to go and go find something for him.

"Hey thanks for coming." I responded to him.

"It's not a problem since I still needed to get presents for Callen anyways so this help." He responded as we got shopping done. After we got done with the christmas shopping, I headed home to wrap all of the presents that I brought. I was about to put away the christmas wrapping paper when I heard a knock on the door and I get up to open it. There was an man at my door that I did not know who it was.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah you can tell me where G Callen is." He revealed to me.

"I don't know where he is. Who are you?" I responded back to him.

"You are lying. I know that you are dating him and it doesn't matter who I am. I want you to text him and tell him that you are in danger." He said right as a car pulled into my driveway. I hope that it's not Callen but knowing that its not in my best of luck that it is him. I knew that it was him by the type of his car. I watch as Callen walked towards the door.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He asked me as he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey, Callen." The man greeted him.

"Gibbs what are you doing here?" Callen greeted his friend.

"I came to see how you are doing with everything." He responded to him.

"I think that you scared Christina by what you did." Callen revealed to Gibbs.

"I am sorry for scaring you, Christina." Gibbs told me as I let them into the house and we sit down to talk. Gibbs stays for about an hour before leaving for his hotel room. Callen spends a little over an hour longer then Gibbs.

Gibbs did not know that someone was watching him until there was a man that was following him and he was surprised to see the man in his hotel room. He is knocked out cold.

Author Note: Alright it's time for another chapter to be done of this storyline. We only have five more days until Christmas and of course ever since Sunday's delay happen it, it's throwing me off on this schedule so I am going to try to catch up and get both Callen and Steve's Christmas storylines catch up and it looks like I am going to be starting the Christmas eve and Christmas storyline this upcoming weekend since I have only Monday and Tuesday to do it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update all time. I did bring Gibbs into this chapter and I know that this is little short but I wanted to get this out with a small spiolder.


	8. 5 days until Christmas

Author Note: We got a couple more days until it's Christmas. I did take this chapter down today so I could add to it to break up the word count that is missing. I hope that you like the new version of this chapter. don't forget to tune in later today for Chapter 9. This weekend we don't have that much and now that I am trying to write ahead for December wish, I can play catch up for this storyline. There is a special announcement at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you have seen on the show or NCIS. The only character that I own is Christina.

Chapter 8: 5 days until Christmas

* * *

Headquarters

Callen walked into work to find his girlfriend already there and the rest of the team working on the case.

"hey what's going on?" He asked them.

"Gibbs is missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"He means this." Hetty said as she turned on the video and he watched as Gibbs is knocked out cold.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked his friend.

"We are going to do what we do best." Tony said as he surprised everyone with him, McGee, and the rest of the team standing there. He knew that he would be there to help from Gibbs teams.

"hey Tony, what are you doing here?" Christina asked her friend.

"Gibb's case. He's our boss and we want to help to find him." McGee revealed to her.

"I see." She responded to him as Nell walked up towards them with new information.

* * *

Gibb's location

Gibbs could not believe his luck. He was tied to this chair and he did not know what is going on. He just needed to find out how to get out of this. He watches as the man came walking into the room and smiles.

"Well, look who we have here." The kidnapper said to him.

"What do you want?" He asked the man.

"I want to make sure that you suffer today and that your whole team suffers too." The man reveals to him.

"Go ahead and do your best because my team will find you." Gibbs responded to him.

"Yeah we will see about that." The man revealed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sam's car

Sam and Callen were trying to find something that will lead him to Gibbs. Sam knew that he wanted to try and find Gibbs as soon as he can.

"G, we are going to find him." Sam revealed to his friend with hope in his voice.

"I know but he's one of the people that have always been there for me." Callen responded to him.

"G, we are going to find him." Sam responded to him.

* * *

Christina walked into the warehouse where Gibbs phone has just spotted itself at. She looks around and is surprised to find Gibbs sitting there tied up. She walked over to him and fell to the floor as the kidnapper hit her from behind. Christina woke up a couple of hours later after being tied to the chair. Gibbs tried to calm her down.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Gibbs tried to assure her.

"We need to get out of here." Christina counter back to him. She did noticed when the warehouse door open and in walked her father. She did not know that he had escaped from prison again. She watched as her father walked towards them.

"I told you that I was going to find a way to hurt Callen and your team." Her dad revealed to them.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked the man that kidnapped her and him.

"Did Christina not tell you that she has a father that lost his wife to the NCIS team and wants revenge? I am guessing by your face that she did not tell you that." He revealed to Gibbs.

"Dad, this is not what my mom would want you to do." She tried to reason with her father but there was no changing his mind.

"I am sorry sweetie, I did not want this to happen to you." He responded to his daughter.

"Then let us go dad." She responded to him.

* * *

Headquarters

Callen walked back into headquarters looking for Christina and the rest of the team. He found Tony and Tim sitting at their desk.

"Hey where's everyone?" Callen asked his friends.

"Everyone but Christina is upstairs." Tony revealed to him.

"Where's Christina?" Callen asked as they walked up the stairs.

"We don't know Mr. Callen." Hetty said as she appeared on the top of the stairs.

"We need to find both Gibbs and Christina now." Callen said to their team as he walked into the ops.

The warehouse

Gibbs had managed to break free of the ropes and got Christina out of the chair. She reached for her gun. She managed to move so that way when her father came in that she could surprised him and they could get out of there. Her father came in about five minutes later and she shot him. Gibbs got her to come out of the warehouse so they could call it in. Twenty minutes later, the team arrived. Callen ran up to Christina and gave her a small hug letting her know that she did the right thing. She saved her life and Gibbs' life and that was the important thing.

"Hey you are okay." He said as she sat down on the couch at her house.

"I am sorry but it's been a long day and now that my dad's dead. I have to face that I killed him." She responded to him.

"Where's Gibbs at now?" she asked him.

"He is with the team now. They are making sure that he is cover with someone at all time.

"That's good." She said as he sat next to her.

"You did amazing today. I know how hard it was to do with your father." He responded to her. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." She said to him as he gave her a small kiss.

* * *

Author Note: Alright thanks for reading this chapter. I hope that you like the longer length of this chapter. I decided to take the original down so that way I could write the last part of this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and please make sure that you review. Chapter nine will be posted later today. I just have to finished up the last part of it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. Leave me a review!

Alright here is the big announcement, I will be writing a christmas eve and Christmas storyline and I hope that you like this. I am also going to write a storyline for New Years Eve.

That's it for this chapter and I hope that you like this one. I did managed to break up the chapter by making this one longer today. If I had kept this chapter the way that I had before I would have 2,100 words and counting to write. I am off to write chapter nine right now.


	9. 4 days until Christmas

Author Note: I did rewrite chapter 8 and so that way I did not have a ton of words this chapter. I hope that you like this one. I got the gift that I did not want this month and that is being sick but I said that I would write this storyline until Christmas and the December wish storyline too.

Chapter nine: 4 days until Christmas

Callen woke up the next morning to find Christina not in bed next to him. He understood what was going on with her. She was having a hard time with killing her father. He gets out of bed and heads to find where she is at. He finally finds her and she is sitting on the porch.

"Hey babe, it's going to be okay." He said to her as he sat down next to her.

"How? I killed my own father." She responded to him.

He was happy that it was Saturday and that he had the day off to help her with this.

"You did not have a choice to do it or not. He was going to hurt you to get to me. What kind of father does that to his child?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I just need time to adjust to this." She said to him.

"Why don't you go and take a hot bath. It will make you feel better." He said as he took her hand and helped her up. She walked into the bathroom. She sat in the bathtub for the last thirty minutes trying to relax. Callen walked into the bathroom so he could check on her. "Hey are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit but not that much." She responded to him. "Will you please stay with me?"

"Yes sweetie." He revealed to her.

"Thank you." She said as he gave her a small kiss. She finished up her bath and then they went out to the beach. Callen and Christina just sat down on the beach. "So did Gibbs leave?"

"Yeah. It was early morning when they left this morning." Callen responded back to her as he gave her a small kiss. They spend the rest of the day together and then head back to bed.

Author Note: I hate when you are in this sick mood because I am not focusing on writing this chapter but I promised on my twitter that I would have this up by 3:30pm and that means that I needed to finished this chapter. I also need to write Steve's 12 days until Christmas. I am so happy that we only have three more chapters to go. I might have a really long since I still have a lot to write about in the next chapter. I am going to end it early and then do a long chapter next one. Thanks for reading this chapter and don't be afraid and leave a review. Follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update all the time.


	10. 3 days until Christmas

Author Note: We got three more days until Christmas and I can't believe it. This chapter is going to be short in order to prepare for more Christmas storylines and our one take Monday will return this monday.

Chapter 10: 3 days until Christmas

Callen decided to take a road trip today and wanted to see if Christina would want to come with him. He knew that she loved to be outdoor and so it would make the prefect time to be together.

"So my parents are hosting this big party and I wanted to see if you would come with us." She revealed to him.

"When is it?" He asked in responded.

"Christmas Eve." She responded to him.

"I would love too." He revealed to her as they kept climbing up the hill.

Author Note: that's the end of this chapter. I promised that our Christmas Eve chapter will be longer and I hope that you like this. Don't forget to leave a review at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update when I post something new or update a storyline. I totally forgot that yesterday was the first day of winter. How many have had snow this year? I know that we have had three days of snow. I will see you tomorrow for another chapter.


	11. 2 days until Christmas

Author Note: We are just one day until Christmas Eve and I am so excited about it. I have many storylines in mind to do, it's just a matter of writing them. I will have more storylines this week out. We have two more chapters until we are finished with this storyline. Don't forget to check out my one take Monday storyline. I do edit this storyline.

Discliamer: I don't own any of the characters that you see on the show.

Merry Christmas!

Chapter 11: 2 days until Christmas

Christina was basically raised by her grandparents and considers them to be her parents. She remember all the times that her grandmother would do everything for her and her mom. Her dad was never there. She is just trying to move on with her life after the death of both of her parents. She did not know how her grandparents would take it that she is dating the man who killed her mother. She decided to call her grandparents so that way she could let them know that Callen was coming today.

"Hey grandma, I wanted to let you know that I am bringing someone tonight for our party." She told her grandmother. She was okay with her bringing a date to the party.

"That sounds great sweetie, who is this person?" Her grandmother asked her.

"You can find out tonight." She responded to her grandmother.

It was about three hours later and they were heading to her grandparents house. She needed to tell him that they were her mother's parents and don't know what exactly happen to her mother.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her.

"So my grandparents decided to host this party that my dad had set up. They don't know that you and the team killed my mom." She revealed to him.

"It's going to be okay." He responded with a small kiss on the hand.

They got to the party and enjoyed the rest of the night together. Callen smiled as the rest of the night as her grandparents were accepting him into the family.

Author Note: I have more one take Monday storylines that need to be done. Thank you guys for enjoying this storyline. Christmas is in two days and I can't believe it. Don't forget to check out my youtube channel. There will be a video out for Callen on Thursday. Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thanks for reading this chapter. I will see you tomorrow morning for chapter 12. There will be another chapter on Christmas.


	12. 1 day until Christmas

Author Note: I am glad that today is Christmas eve. We still have one more day of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like it. I am going to try to post this chapter before 2 pm if not earlier.

Chapter 12: 1 more day until Christmas

Callen could not believe tomorrow was Christmas and that he was spending Christmas Eve with Sam and his family. Sam had invited Christina over there to enjoy the night with the first Christmas with their team. Callen was going to pick her up from her house.

"Hey are you ready to go to Sam's house?" He asked her.

"Yeah let's go." She told him as she put her seat belt on and they headed to Sam's house. By the time that they got there, they were surprise to find Hetty standing there waiting for them.

"Callen, Christina, it's about time that you get here." She responded to them.

"Sorry I took forward getting ready in the morning." Christina informed their boss.

the whole team enjoy the party and Callen and Christina were enjoying the party. They were excited to watch the kids unwrapped the presents that they had gotten them. They stayed there until midnight and then headed to Callen's house so they could just enjoyed tomorrow morning.

Author Note: Alright it's time to write the Christmas storylines and I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas. Tomorrow is the final chapter of this storyline and we still have 7 more chapters until the end of December wish. I am going to try to make sure that I have tomorrow's chapter done too so that way I can just posted them right before I got to bed or come down and unwrap some presents. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all time. Let me know what your favorite Christmas Eve tradition?


	13. Christmas

Author Note: It's time to write the final chapter of this storyline. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and this storyline. We have six more days until December wish is finished.

Chapter 13: Christmas Day!

It was really nice to spend Christmas morning which each other. Callen made them breakfast in bed. They didn't have to work so that made their day nice. They spent the whole morning in bed before coming down the stairs to unwrapped their Christmas presents.

Author Note: Alright that's it for this chapter. I know that it's short however this is the final chapter of this storyline. Merry Christmas to you all and I will see you tomorrow for December wish and many other storylines for you guys. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow me on the blog and on my twitter page.

Merry Christmas


End file.
